The new, new girl in Forks
by KrisellaStewan-Rulz
Summary: One-Shot. Anna es "la nueva chica" en el pequeño publo de Forks. ¿Que pasara cuando se enamore a primera vista del misterioso EDWARD CULLEN?. Y, ¿Cuando se entere de que este hermoso chico, tiene ya una novia llamada ISABELLA SWAN? ExB No se arrepentira.


**Derechos a Mayer. Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla, bla, bla xP**

**Espero que les guste es una historia "ExB", pero algo así como desde el punto de vista de una chica nueva.**

-Hola. Mi nombre es Annabell Frint, mucho gusto.- Suspire. Era, más u menos, la infinitesimal vez que me presentaba.

Era la chica nueva en el pequeño pueblo de Forks así como obviamente de su instituto. Y, a pesar del pequeño poblado estudiantil – unos trescientos estudiantes aproximadamente- seguía siendo un tedio presentarme a cuanta gente me pusiera en frente mi nueva "amiga" Jessica.

Al final del almuerzo iba directo a clases cuando Jessica me jalo del brazo inesperadamente.

-Ven Anna, te voy a presentar a otra amiga.- Me dirigió entusiasmada. Yo en realidad le estaba muy agradecida por presentarme a los estudiantes que conocía, de alguna manera eso lo hacia todo más fácil.

-¡Bella!... ¡Ven aquí!- Jessica movía su mano energéticamente al tiempo que llamaba a su amiga. Esta se volvió hasta encararnos. – Bella… quiero presentarte a Annabell. Es la chica nueva.

-¡Hey! Mucho gusto- Dijo las palabras al tiempo que me tendía su mano para estrecharla –Soy Bella… -Me miraba de una manera muy agradable y tal vez con algo de… ¿Pesar? Seguramente comprendía como me sentía al ser "la nueva", después de todo, esa había sido su etiqueta… hasta ahora.

-Mucho gusto.- Le di mi mano –Me llamo Annabell, pero por favor dime Anna – Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa. Una real. No sabia porque, pero sentía que ella me agradaba. Desafortunadamente teníamos clases diferentes, por lo que cada una siguió su camino.

La mañana continuo prácticamente en lo mismo –Conociendo al alumnado gracias a Jess y tratando de adaptarme-. Me sentía como una celebridad por la gran cantidad de atención y miradas que recibía, lo cual no me molestaba… Al contrario. Pero igualmente trate de no hacerme mucha idea con ello, porque sabía perfectamente que una vez pasada la "fiebre por la chica nueva" me convertiría en una más.

No fue sino hasta la hora de gimnasia que volví a ver a esta chica Bella; ya que compartíamos esa clase. No se veía tan animada como unas horas antes.

-¡Hey Bella! –La salude. De nuevo con una gran sonrisa genuina.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día? -Definitivamente no estaba tan animada como hace rato.

Resople –Bueno ya sabes, solo trato de adaptarme –_No es que fuera una tarea muy difícil,_ Pensé. Ella me sonrió comprensivamente.

Al ser primer día el profesor solo se dedico a darnos una charla sobre lo que pondríamos en práctica durante el año. Mientras el nos explicaba la teoría, un pequeño grupo de chicos –entre ellos pude reconocer a Mike y a Tyler –se encargaban de irnos mostrando los movimientos.

Cuando la clase termino, los mismos chicos siguieron jugando inmaduramente lanzándose los balones de basketball los unos a los otros. Yo me dirigí rápidamente hacia el profesor tratando de evitarlos, para pedirle que firmara una molesta plantilla de asistencias que explicaron debía llenar cada profesor de cada una de mis clases. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de hablarle… lo vi.

Me quede inmóvil al instante. Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase salían por el gran portón del gimnasio, el –gracias a díos –venia entrando… Y parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Ese chico no era como ningún otro que hubiera visto… el era más que hermoso. Tenía la tez muy pálida, unos ojos dorados bellísimos acompañados de unas marcadas ojeras y su cabello… fue lo que más me llamo la atención. Era de un tono dorado pero ligeramente más oscuro y lo llevaba despeinado de un modo que lo hacia lucir increíblemente guapo.

Si por descontado ya estaba paralizada, cuando me di cuenta que se dirigía directamente a donde yo me encontraba, sentí como si tuviera un peso encima plantándome en la tierra. Se movía con un garbo increíble, se veía como el andar más elegante que, a duras penas, podrías imaginar.

Se acerco directamente al profesor y le entrego unas carpetas que hasta ese momento no me había fijado que llevaba. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera su perfecto rostro, por lo que no entendí prácticamente nada de lo que se decían.

-¡Cuidado! –alguien grito. Me gire enseguida para ver que ocurría.

Inesperadamente uno de los chicos que jugaban con los balones, lanzo uno de ello con mucha fuerza. Acto seguido el blanco de este se tira al suelo, el balón rebota en el piso y luego se estrella justo en la cabeza de una chica lanzándola rápidamente al suelo. Un instante después comprendí que se trataba de ¡Bella!

Trate de salir corriendo hacia donde se hallaba Bella para ver como se encontraba, pero apenas y pude dar unos cuantos pasos…

-¡Bella! –casi grito. Me detuve enseguida –su voz era tan hermosa como el mismo –, me gire y pude ver como el hermoso chico se movía rápidamente –casi corriendo -para auxiliar a Bella.

Me desperté de mi entupida ensoñación y le seguí. Ya se habían reunido unas cuantas personas a su alrededor; pero él se abrió paso entre todos –yo apenas y pude imitarle-. Se arrodillo a su lado y la acuno en su pecho. Bella lucia aturdida.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto con su divina voz llena de ansiedad. Ella le respondió con un quejido; se veía bastante mareada. –Te llevare a la enfermería para que te vean, no creo que sea muy grave. ¿Haz entendido? –Bella le lanzo una mirada envenenada, no comprendí el porque. Entonces el sonrió aliviado y le dio un beso en la frente antes de cargarla y desaparecer por el gran portón.

Me sentía como hace rato… plantada en la tierra. Desde el mínimo instante en que ese perfecto ángel poso sus divinos labios en la frente de Bella, sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Podía recordar como en el momento en que lo vi, me había imaginado ya una vida juntos… y ahora no había nada. _Detente_, pensé. No podía ser tan negativa, necesitaba indagar, descubrir si había algo entre ellos dos... lo cual parecía poco probable. Bueno, no era como que Bella fuera fea o algo así; en realidad ella era muy bonita –tenia que admitirlo-. Pero igualmente Edward era… como explicarlo… para ser justos, él era como de otro mundo.

Repentinamente me acorde de Jessica, ella era el tipo de personas que sabia todo de todos, por supuesto… ¡Ella debía saber! Camine veloz hacia el aparcamiento para tratar de alcanzarla en caso de que aun no se hubiera ido. Entonces la visualice y me moví aun más rápido hacia donde estaba.

-¡Jessica! –Se volteo enseguida – ¿tienes un momento? –sabia que me diría que si, era demasiado curiosa. Confirmando… asintió rápidamente.

-Este… ¿viste lo que le ocurrió a bella hace rato? –no quería darle motivos para que pensara que me interesaba el hermoso muchacho, fuera quien fuese. Por lo que me fui por una tangente.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes; la verdad es que Bella esta prácticamente acostumbrada –en este punto trataba de esconder una vil sonrisa –, a ella siempre le ocurren este tipo de cosas. No tiene coordinación la pobre. Afortunadamente estaba Edward hay para ayudarla, como siempre –Suspiro. Yo sonreí para mis adentros, era sencillo con Jessica, yo solo encendí la mecha y ella exploto con la información que necesitaba por si sola.

-¿Cómo siempre? –Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si, supongo que esas son las ventajas de tener un novio que esta siempre tan al pendiente de ti –Volvió a suspirar pero poco me importo.

-¡¿Este tal Edward es el novio de Bella!? –Sentí como se me caía la mandíbula.

Jessica se río de mi expresión, no parecía sorprendida de que reaccionara así –Si, así es… El guapísimo Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan son novios –Me respondió dándole un tono teatral a su voz y alargando las palabras –Qué suerte tienen algunas ¿no? –Sonó melancólica. -Bueno, ahora te dejo que tengo que ir ya a casa. Resulta que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –Se despidió con la mano y arranco a correr hacia su coche.

No podía asimilar sus palabras, simplemente todo se volvió confuso para mi en ese momento. No podía concebir como ese divino ángel tuviera ya una novia… y no fuera ¡yo!

Recordé que la… "parejita feliz", debía de estar en la enfermería, y por más que sabia que me iba a morir al verlos juntos, no podía evitar la ansiedad de comprobar que todo -lo que me pareció y lo que oí de Jessica -era verdad.

Llegue a la enfermería y lo primero que alcance a ver, resulto ser un gran alivio. Bella se encontraba sentada sobre una pequeña camilla, presionando una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza, recostada contra la pared. Me senté en una sillas que –considere –era la más alejada de donde ella se hallaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no me vio en ningún momento.

Una mujer con aspecto de secretaria, entro a la habitación y se me quedo viendo extrañada; le explique –mentí, para ser más justos –que esperaba al profesor de gimnasia para que firmara la plantilla que me habían entregado. Realmente poco me importaba dicho papelcillo en esos momentos, ni sabia donde lo había dejado.

Cuando había albergado una pequeñísima esperanza de que no pasara nada entre _mi _Edward y Bella; Pasados unos minutos mi pesadilla personal comenzó… Edward se acercaba con ese andar suyo tan elegante hacia donde nos encontrábamos, y llevaba en su hombro la mochila color naranja que le había visto a Bella unos cuantos minutos antes.

Entro y ciertamente fue como si ni siguiera se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, como si estuviera pintada en la pared… lo cual lo hizo todo mucho peor.

Camino sigilosamente hacia Bella, luego se le acerco lentamente -parecía tener la intención de sorprenderla –y le acaricio la mejilla con un suave rocé de la punta de sus dedos. En respuesta a esto, Bella sonrió. Ni siguiera había abierto los ojos, se notaba que desde el principio supo perfectamente que se trataba de su adorado edward.

El observarlos hay me dejo nuevamente helada, pero esta vez no era por la desilusión que llegue a sentir cuando comprendí que en realidad eran novios, no, esto era algo completamente distinto. En este nuevo sentimiento no quedaba indicio de pena, tristeza, o cualquier otro sentimiento que me hiciera desdichada por comprender que ese perfecto ángel no podía ser mío.

Mientras miraba a Edward podía leer en sus ojos el amor inmenso que sentía por esa muchacha que estaba enfrente de él; pero no era solo eso… ¿devoción?... tal vez. Pude ver a través de sus ojos como Isabella era tan importante para el, tanto, que ni siguiera podría vivir sin ella.

Bella abrió los ojos apenas pasados unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron y su sonrisa se hizo aun más notoria. Yo misma no pude contener una mueca de alegría. Los ojos de bella derramaban la misma interminable cantidad de amor y devoción hacia Edward.

De repente me sentí llena de una felicidad que ciertamente no lograba comprender, aunque tampoco me importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de aquella habitación y dejarlos solos… porque ese era su momento intimo.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, recordé como mi madre me decía todo el tiempo que yo parecía tener una habilidad para comprender las "sensaciones o algo así" –de esa manera lo describía ella – de las personas que me rodeaban. Yo siempre la reprendía diciéndole que era muy supersticiosa y que ya debería alejarse de esas cosas. Porque ella era del tipo de personas que disfrutaban escuchando una buena historia acerca de "lo desconocido" fuera del asunto que fuese. Yo atribuía mi "conocimiento" de las personas, a nada más que pura y simple intuición.

Ahora, me daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía mi madre. Lo supe porque había conocido a Jessica, y enseguida me di cuenta de lo cotillera que era. También conocí a Bella, y me pareció de lo más agradable y sencilla… estaba segura de que ella era una gran persona. Por otro lado pude sentir el amor arrebatador que Edward sentía por Bella, incluso al punto de que su existencia no seria nada sin ella. Pero lo más importante… -volví mí vista a la puerta de la enfermería, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro –conseguí palpar por mi misma la inmensa felicidad que sentían ellos dos al estar juntos, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que casi dolía. Ellos eran un amor verdadero, un amor para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Voltee mi rostro al frente de nuevo y seguí andando, mientras me reía de mi misma recordando como había creído alguna vez, que un hermoso ángel caído, podría abandonar su eterna felicidad para estar conmigo.

FIN.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado! este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos y dejenme un review para ver que tal me fue ^^ jejejj!**


End file.
